


Totally Normal

by Groot_Is_God



Series: More than Survive [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alex the Lion, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Central Park, Central Park Zoo, Comic-Con, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Hulka Hulka Burning Fudge, Ice Cream, Irondad, Loki Loves Uno, Michelle Jones Loves M&Ms, Musicals, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Loves Star Wars, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Shakespeare in the Park, Stabby Loki, Stark Raving Hazelnuts, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Bucky Like Musicals, Superfamily, The Lightning Thief: The Percy Jackson Musical, Thor Is Kinda Clueless, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Zoo, Zoo trip, but in a good way, dog park, madagascar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: The Avengers all seem to have the idea engrained in them that they have to be super all of the time. So Peter takes it upon himself to make them feel super normal for a change.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So remember how I said I was going to do oneshots? That was a lie. Here's another chaptered fic because I can seem to do anything the easy way! 
> 
> Each chapter is going to feature Peter with one or two other Avengers doing normal everyday things. I already have most of the chapters planned out so its just a matter of writing them at this point!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter convinces Tony to go to the New York Comic-Con!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have to say, I've never been to a comic-con and I don't really know how they work so just go with me here. It might not be totally realistic but it works for the story so...

“Please dad?” Peter pleaded, quickly moving out of the way of a table as he followed Tony around the lab.

While it wasn’t unusual for Peter to be following Tony around, this time he had a mission. This weekend was the New York Comic-Con and Peter, being the gigantic nerd he was, was determined to go. Nothing was going to stop him. Well, other than the fact that anyone under the age of 18 must have an adult accompanying them and Peter wasn’t 18. Which led to their currently predicament.

“I don’t have time to go to a- a- whatever it is.” Tony trailed off, looking intently some data on a Starkpad.

“Comic-Con.” Peter supplied.

“Yeah, a Comic-Con. Tons of deadlines coming up and stuff.” Tony said, dismissively.

“And when have deadlines ever stopped you before?” Peter asked, crossing his arms indignantly.

Tony paused and looked back at the teenager, obviously realizing he had a point. He shrugged and looked back at the data, changing some variables.

Peter walked around Tony to stand in front of him. “Please dad, there’s going to be a giant Star Wars exhibit and it’s only going to be here once. Like, I’ll never have the change to see it again and you know how much I love Star Wars and- “

Tony put a hand up to stop his rambling. “Peter, no.” Tony said firmly.

Peter pouted for a second. He had one card left, and he didn’t really want to use it, but he _really_ wanted to go to Comic-Con.

“Aunt May said she’d take me one year.” Peter mumbled quietly, putting an exaggerated amount of sadness into the sentence.

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked up at Peter who was giving him puppy dog eyes. He seemed torn, then sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Fine.” Tony agreed finally. Peter whooped and jumped, pumping his fist into the air. He engulfed his dad in a hug then ran off.

“But I’m not dressing up!” Tony called after the retreating teenager. Peter sent him a thumbs up then disappeared out the door.

“God, this kid is going to be the death of me.” Tony sighed, going back to his work.

…

“Boss would like me to inform you that he is leaving in 5 minutes, with or without you, Peter.” FRIDAY announced.

Peter looked up from putting on his costume grinning. “I thought he didn’t want to go?” He asked sarcastically.

FRIDAY responded after a moment. “Boss says very funny, now get your spider ass down here before I regret agreeing to this.”

Peter laughed as he finished putting on his boots. He had really wanted to go as Han Solo, but Ned had said that he looked like Luke Skywalker. So, Peter had managed to put together a pretty realistic Luke Skywalker outfit with one of Bucky’s white Wakandan shirts from his time in Wakanda rehabilitating, a pair of tan kakis that he’d already owned, and a pair of tan boots he’d gotten from a thrift store. On a belt he borrowed from Clint was a small water bottle and a real working lightsaber that Peter had made himself.

In retrospect, Peter was glad of Ned’s input because if he had dressed up as Han, he wouldn’t have gotten the best part of his costume. Behind him, following him wherever he went, was a real, working, R2D2. He had been building it with Ned, along with help from Tony, and it was finally finished, just in time to take it to Comic-Con.

Checking his outfit to make sure he didn’t forget anything; Peter ran out the door, hopping in the elevator to grab the rest of his things.

…

Peter got out of the elevator and ran into the common room, going straight to the couch where Tony was sitting.

Tony had been telling the truth when he said he wasn’t dressing up. He was dressed in quintessential Tony Stark style, tinted sunglasses and a suit.

Peter stopped in front of his father, R2 following behind at a slightly slower pace. Tony’s eyes widened as he looked up from his phone, taking in Peter’s outfit.

“Are you Luke Skywalker?” Tony asked, then noticed the robot. “And is that an R2D2?”

“Yes, and yes.” Peter said, grinning.

Tony looked confused. “I thought you were just going to be Spiderman?”

“Why would I be Spiderman? I’m Spiderman every day!” Peter exclaimed, incredulous.

Tony rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. He got up and walked carefully around Peter and R2D2. “Come on, lets get this over with.”

Peter grinned and ran off after him, R2D2 following behind.

…

“What have I gotten myself into?” Tony asked to no one in particular.

They were standing inside the main atrium of Javits Center. All around them people in cosplay chatted and conversed. Banners and advertisements were everywhere, colorfully announcing different events and activities that were to take place throughout the day. It was a place where even Tony Stark didn’t stand out, because in the short amount of time they had been standing there Peter had counted 10 other people dressed exactly like the billionaire.

“Look dad, there’s a Tony Stark costume contest at 3! You should enter!” Peter exclaimed, pointing at a sign nearby.

Tony looked at him incredulously. “Me, enter a lookalike contest, of myself?”

R2D2 gave a confirming whirr as Peter nodded excitedly. Tony looked torn, then nodded. “Sure, why not. Might as well do something entertaining.”

Peter grinned then saw a sign for the Star Wars exhibit. He grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him through the crowd, R2D2 following helpfully behind.

…

Peter decided that even though the Star Wars exhibit had been _amazing_ , nothing could be better than the scene playing out in front of him.

After getting pulled though a replica of the Millennian Falcon and past a 3D diagram of the Death Star, Tony had signed up for the Tony Stark costume contest, to Peter’s delight. Which is how Peter found himself in the audience as Tony and 19 other Tony’s stood on stage getting judged. Each Tony had a number, his dad being number 7.

“Alright, we have decided the winners.” The judge announced. The audience quieted down as all the contestants looked to the judge.

“In third place we have number 16.” The judge said. The audience clapped as a man, younger looking than Tony and without his trademark tinted glasses, stepped forward and received his trophy.

“Then in second place we have number 7, and in first number 12.” The judge finished.

“Wait what? But I’m actually Tony Stark!” Tony exclaimed as contestant 12 stepped forward to receive first place.

“Of course you are sir.” The judge said dismissively as he handed Tony the second-place trophy. Tony stood stunned, holding the trophy and Peter died laughing in the audience. He snapped a picture of the momentous occasion.

As the contest disbanded Tony, still holding the trophy, caught up with Peter who was still giggling.

“I guess you just don’t look enough like Tony Stark.” Peter teased, trying and failing to catch his breath before laughing more.

Tony rolled his eyes but grinned slightly. “Come on, let’s go before I’ve had enough of this place.”

…

After they left, Peter was sure to tell everyone about the contest to Tony’s dismay. But Peter doesn’t fail to notice the trophy proudly displayed on a shelf in the lab next to a picture of the two of them in front of the death star model.


	2. Steve and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Steve and Bucky to see The Lightning Thief: The Musical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah look! Two chapters in one day? It must be a miracle! Jk it's actually not, I already had this chapter partly written and I got bored so I finished it.
> 
> I actually did go see this musical when it was in Schenectady, NY at Proctors Theater and let me tell you, it was amazing. I loved it so much and if any of you have the chance to see it I would totally recommend it. Go listen to the soundtrack, I dare you. Go. Do it.

It had started out with a simple statement from MJ at lunch one day.

MJ always had a book on her no matter what. Gym Class? Book. Fire drill? Book. End of the world as we know it? Book. Which is why it didn’t surprise Peter to see her reading during lunch. What did surprise him, however, was what book she was reading.

“Are you reading Percy Jackson?” Peter asked as he and Ned sat down across from her.

“Yeah.” MJ responded, not even looking up.

“Uhh, don’t you read stuff that typically have a bit more meaning?” Ned pointed out, confused.

“I’m preparing.” MJ told them.

Peter and Ned shared an exasperated and confused look. “For?” Peter prompted.

MJ sighed and put a bookmark in her book before setting it down.

“My dad was going through current Broadway shows because why not and he came across Percy Jackson The Lightning Thief: The Musical. Since he knew that I enjoyed the book when I first read it, he got us tickets for this weekend and I’m rereading the book to prepare.” MJ explained, then picked the book up and began to read again.

“Wait, Lightning Thief is a musical? Is it any good?” Ned asked. MJ ignored the question, seemingly having had enough of the conversation.

“Let’s google it.” Peter suggested.

He pulled out his new Starkphone, he used to have an older one, but DUM-E had accidentally broken it, and pulled up google. He quickly typed in the musical’s name and hit search, surprised with all the results that came up. Going to YouTube, Peter found the trailer for the musical and with one earbud in his ear and the other in Ned’s, they watched it.

“Oh my god. Or should I say gods? This looks amazing.” Ned said in disbelief.

“Yeah, and I know just the people to go see it with.” Peter responded, an idea forming in his mind.

…

“There’s a musical!” Bucky exclaimed, excitedly. Peter had just told him and Steve about the musical, and as he expected, they were extremely excited.

It wasn’t overly surprising that the supersoldiers were excited, they both had enjoyed the Percy Jackson books and they liked going to musicals. They said it was something they could do that made them feel like normal citizens for once instead of superheroes.

“And we have tickets for this weekend?” Steve asked in slight disbelief.

“Yep!” Peter confirmed, popping the p.

“How did you manage to make that happen?” Bucky asked.

“I asked my dad who is a billionaire, he does nice things for people sometimes.” Peter said, shrugging.

…

Both Steve and Bucky dressed up nicely for the show, while Peter wore his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and kakis. They made their way to their seats, third row courtesy of Tony, and sat down. Peter spotted MJ and threw her a wave. She barely got a chance to wave back before Steve pulled Peter down into his seat. The lights dimmed and the show began.

The three Avengers laughed all the way through ‘The Day I Got Expelled’. Peter agreed wholeheartedly with Percy in ‘Strong’ when he talked about ADHD. Bucky seemed to find ‘Another Terrible Day’ quite funny. They all loved ‘The Campfire Song’, especially when Percy sang about his dad and owned it. Peter really related to Percy in ‘Good Kid’ about how he didn’t deserve what was happening to him, because with all the hardships in Peter’s life, he understood that frustration. Steve’s face when Percy said hell in ‘Killer Quest!’ was hilarious, and Peter could hear Bucky whisper “Language” tauntingly to Steve.

…

“So, what do you guys think so far?” Peter asked at intermission, munching on some skittles.

“Steve must have hated it because Percy said a bad word.” Bucky teased, looking at his friend.

Peter giggled as Steve rolled his eyes. “That was _one_ time!” Steve exclaimed.

“One time’s enough.” Peter informed him, grinning.

“I thought I’d see the three of you here.” A voice said. Peter spun around and came face to face with MJ.

“Miss Jones.” Steve greeted, extending his hand to her. She shook it and gave Bucky a small wave which he returned.

“Hey MJ.” Peter said, smiling.

“Hi loser.” She responded, stealing one of his skittles.

“Hey!” Peter squawked, pulling the bag away from her. “Don’t you have a random bag of M&M’s or something?”

“No, I left those at home today.” MJ replied, her lip twitching up in a smile.

The lights flickered, signaling intermission coming to an end.

“Well, I better go back and find my dad.” MJ decided, grabbing another skittle before walking off with a wave.

“She took my skittle.” Peter said in shock, staring at the bag.

“Come on Peter, wouldn’t want to miss the rest of the show.” Bucky prodded, giving Peter’s shoulder a slight push.

Peter got up and followed the supersoldiers back to their seats. They sat back down, and the second act began.

All three agreed that ‘Lost!’ pretty accurately described most of the Avenger’s missions, which was basically saying they were a mess. Bucky and Steve told Peter that he was the squirrel, which Peter agreed with. ‘My Grand Plan’ was another one of Peter’s favorites, Annabeth reminding him of MJ and Nat, two of the strongest women he knew. Everyone enjoyed ‘Drive’ because one, it was a bop, and two it really encompassed the different events that occurred throughout the book. Both Bucky and Steve got a little emotional during ‘The Tree on the Hill’, Thalia’s sacrifice reminded them of when Bucky fell off the train many years ago. Peter politely pretended not to notice their tears or the face they were tightly gripping each other’s forearms. Bucky liked ‘Son of Poseidon’, he identified with the accepting yourself aspect of the song due to his own struggles with accepting his past as the Winter Soldier. The part Steve wasn’t a fan of (Peter and Bucky liked it but that’s besides the point) was ‘The Last Day of Summer’. He liked the song in itself but the fight between Luke and Percy reminded him too much of his own fight with Tony and he didn’t ever want to go back to that. All three loved ‘Bring on the Monsters’ and the message of unity and hope it brought, plus the references to all the different songs at the end was amazing.

As soon as the curtain dropped and the lights came up, Peter ran around collecting the confetti that had been shot out over the audience, as well as some of the toilet paper that had been blown out during the water scene. Once satisfied, the trio went to the souvenir shop. Steve insisted on buying everyone a tour t-shirt, as well as buying one of the squirrel stuffed animals. Peter rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny the fact that he loved the squirrel.

“On a scale from one to 10, how much did you guys love it?” Peter asked once they had gotten into Bucky’s jeep.

“I’d say a solid 9.” Steve decided.

“I give it an 8 because Percy didn’t wear the flying shoes in the book, Grover did.” Bucky pointed out.

“But the references! Like Bianca was the one talking in the Lotus Casino in Drive and they mentioned the dam snack bar in that song too!” Peter exclaimed.

“True, but the _shoes_ …” Bucky said, glancing in the rear-view mirror at Peter.

Peter dug through the bags to find his squirrel stuffed animal and was surprised to find two of them.

“Steve, you got two squirrels by accident.” Peter said, holding up the stuffies.

“No, I bought two on purpose.” Steve corrected.

“Why?” Peter asked, confused.

“Tony’s squirrely.” Steve said, shrugging. Peter laughed at that the entire way back to the tower.


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter convinces Bruce to go to the park with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love you all? Like you all are so supportive and it makes me really happy.   
> Here's Bruce and Peter!

“Bruce, you haven’t been outside of the tower for the past week.” Peter pointed out, following Bruce around his lab like a lost puppy.

Peter was in the process of trying to convince Bruce to go to the park with him. It wasn’t like Peter couldn’t go to the park by himself, which contrary to popular belief he _was_ capable of, it just was a lot more fun to go with another person. Peter had gone all around the tower, trying to find someone, _anyone_ that would go but everyone was either out of the tower, on a mission, or busy, if you counted playing a very intense game of Super Smash Bros busy (ahem Sam and Clint).

This made Bruce Peter’s last chance at a park buddy, and Peter wasn’t going to go away easily. Especially since Tony had informed him of the gamma scientist’s need for fresh air as he shooed him out of the lab and having FRIDAY lock the door behind him.

“I’m busy.” Bruce deflected, stopping at a lab bench and adjusting a valve on an ongoing experiment.

“With?” Peter prodded, standing right behind the scientist and looking over his shoulder curiously.

“Uhh…” Bruce stammered, pausing his motions while he thought. “Lab stuff.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Lab stuff can wait, the park can’t.”

“What if I hulk out?” Bruce asked, going back to fiddling with the experiment.

“I bet the big guy would love to play with the doggos, now come on!” Peter replied, grabbing Bruce’s arm and pulling him away.

Bruce laughed. “Fine.”

Peter cheered and ran towards the door. “Let’s go!”

“Give me 5 minutes to get ready.” Bruce called.

“ _Bruce!_ ”

…

By the time they had gotten out of the tower’s front door Peter was practically pulling Bruce. They walked along the streets, Peter pointing out all the different Avenger’s memorabilia and street art as they passed it. It was all things he’d seen before while he swung around the city as Spiderman, but Bruce’s face was full of amazement and wonder.

The park was a stark difference from the hustle and bustle of the city streets. All around the paths was soft, green grass with all sorts of different trees and bushes spread throughout. Lining the path that the two Avengers walked on were gorgeous flowers of all different colors.

Peter grabbed Bruce’s hand and almost hopped through the twists and turns of the path. Bruce laughed at the teenager’s antics and followed along. Peter stopped at a large pavilion with different little food stalls, a grove of picnic tables next to it. He led Bruce over to the ice cream place and ordered. Bruce insisted on paying, despite the fact that technically Tony was paying no matter what.

They sat on the edge of a nearby fountain, licking their ice cream cones.

“This is actually pretty good.” Bruce commented, taking another spoonful of his cold treat. He had gotten 2 scoops of Hulka Hulka Burning Fudge after it being recommended to him by Wong. Peter found this hilarious, especially because Bruce hated all Hulk merchandise. That had become clear after the Christmas debacle last year when Tony and Clint had switched all of Bruce’s presents with Hulk merch. Let’s just say that neither Bruce _or_ Hulk were happy about that.

“I don’t know, Stark Raving Hazelnut is better.” Peter said, grinning. Bruce swiped a spoonful of Peter’s ice cream. “Hey!” Peter squawked, cradling his bowl.

“I dunno, I agree with Strange, it’s a bit chalky.” Bruce commented, licking his lips thoughtfully.

“Well maybe he’s called that because his opinion is _strange_.” Peter theorized, then laughed at his own joke. Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head, but smiled, nonetheless.

“Come on, I have one less place I want to show you.” Peter announced, jumping up. He led Bruce through the park until they reached one of Peter’s favorite places.

“Dog park?” Bruce asked, reading the sign. “But we don’t have a dog.”

“I mean, they allow any animal so technically between my spider DNA and the big guy we’d fit right in.” Peter said nonchalantly. Bruce raised in eyebrows skeptically.

“Ok I’m kidding.” Peter admitted. “But they let anyone come in and sometimes people will let you pet their dogs.”

Bruce nodded unsurely, and let Peter pull him inside the gate. They walked up to a young girl with a ginormous dog.

“Can we pet your dog?” Peter asked shyly.

“Sure, just be careful he doesn’t teleport you to Mars or something.” The girl warned.

Bruce looked at her in alarm, his hand stopping on its way to the dog’s back.

“I’m just kidding.” The girl said, laughing. “I’m Kamala.” She introduced, holding out her hand.

“Peter, and this is Bruce.” Peter responded, shaking her hand. “What’s this cute guy’s name?” He asked, scratching the dog’s head around a two-pronged trident looking thing.

“This is Lockjaw.” Kamala said, grinning. “He’s a good boy when he wants to be.

Lockjaw panted and rolled over, allowing Peter to scratch his belly. Peter laughed and did so, Bruce watching on in amusement.

“Well, we better get going, we’ve got to meet Bruno back at the Circle Q.” Kamala explained. They said goodbye and Kamala and Lockjaw went one way, Peter and Bruce going the other.

“Wait- “Peter said, turning back around, but Kamala and Lockjaw were no where to be seen. “Huh.”

“What?” Bruce asked, looking around.

“That girl, Kamala, and her dog. They disappeared.” Peter explained confused.

“I wonder if that dog really can teleport.” Bruce mused, then he thought of something. “What were you going to ask her?”

“I was gonna ask for her number becausesheseemslikeareallynicepersonandIwanttobeherfriend.” Peter rambled, rushing to give the explanation quickly.

Bruce laughed and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “You’ll probably see her again.”

“Why’s that?” Peter looked up at the scientist.

“Cause everyone’s drawn to you Parker, you make everyone’s lives better.” Bruce told him, smiling.

Peter grinned, his face getting hot. He let Bruce lead him out of the dog park and back towards the tower.

“So, are you glad you got some fresh air?” Peter asked, still smiling.

“Yeah. It’s nice.” Bruce replied, taking a deep breath. “Thanks kid.”

“No problemo.”


	4. Thor and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare in the Park anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be studying for my AP test tomorrow right now? Yes. Am I studying for my AP test tomorrow right now? No.   
> Instead, heres a pretty good quality chapter with Thor and Loki.
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written Loki before and I've only written Thor like once and I have to say, it was really fun to write them both. They're so different than other characters with the way they act, it's refreshing in a way.

“Friend Peter, I have a question for you.” Thor announced, walking into the Avengers common room.

“Sure, what’s up?” Peter asked, staring intently at the coffee table. He was hanging upside down from a web while playing a game of Uno Attack with Loki. Thor and Loki had arrived the other day from New Asgard, and for some reason the trickster god had an affinity for Uno.

“Years ago, when we first formed the Avengers, friend Tony called me Shakespeare in the Park.” Thor explained, looking curiously between his brother and the teenager. “But no one will tell me what that means.”

Peter stopped and stared at the god. “You mean that they’ve kept that a secret from you _since 2012_?” He asked incredulously.

“It’s not that difficult.” Loki commented, placing a +4 on the pile. “Green, oh and Uno.”

“But still? Haven’t you, I don’t know, googled it?” Peter asked, scowling at Loki. He placed a green plus two down and smirked at Loki. Loki grinned slyly back at him as he placed a blue plus two down, winning the game.

“Play again?” Loki asked, teasingly.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I think losing 7 games in a row is enough for me thanks.” He replied sarcastically.

“What is a google?” Thor questioned; his brow creased in confusion.

“You first came to Earth in 2011 and you don’t know what google is? Well, I guess you have been off world for a couple of years and with both FRIDAY and JARVIS you didn’t really need google…” Peter thought out loud.

“Oh, and what did one of those last creatures we fought call you? A blundering oaf?” Loki added, shuffling the Uno cards for no apparent reason.

“Either way, google is a search engine that can tell you pretty much anything.” Peter said, getting back on task.

“So, it could tell me what Shakespeare in the Park is?” Thor asked, Peter’s rambling having thoroughly confused him.

“Well, yeah, but I can tell you that too.” Peter said as though this was obvious. Loki snickered at the exasperated look on Thor’s face. Peter’s eyes widened as he got the not so subtle hint to continue.

“Shakespeare in the Park is a theater program that performs Shakespeare’s plays at an open-air theater in Central Park.” Peter explained, hurriedly.

“And what do I have to do with this Shakespeare fellow?” Thor asked, still confused.

“You talk like him.” Peter stated.

“No, I do not.” Thor protested, indignantly. Peter threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“Yes, you do.” Loki countered, looking up from his shuffling.

“If I do, then you do too.” Thor pointed out.

“That brother is where you are wrong. Unlike you, I have become accustomed to the times. I know pop culture references and I am well versed in current pranks. Whereas you still talk like your grandfather, whose statue you decapitated while _expertly_ flying Malekith’s ship.” Loki informed him, going back to shuffling the Uno cards, clearly bored.

“Wait, you decapitated your grandfather?” Peter asked incredulously.

“A statue of him.” Thor answered hurriedly. That didn’t clear Peter’s confusion at all, but he shook it off, not much of what the god said made sense to him and this was nothing different. Then an idea popped into Peter’s head.

“Thor, would you like to see one of the performances put on by Shakespeare in the Park?” Peter asked, interrupting the two brothers.

Thor stopped and considered this for a moment. “Yes, I think I would like to see this Shakespeare fellow and see if we really do talk similarly.” Thor decided, smiling brightly.

Peter opened his mouth to correct him, but Loki just shook his head, clearly trying to convey the message that it just wasn’t worth it. Without speaking Loki began to deal the Uno cards and Peter shrugged, grabbing his pile. He figured that he could at least win one game, right?

…

Peter was wrong. He couldn’t win that Uno game. Or the other after it, or the one after that. Basically, he lost every game against Loki.

But on the bright side, he had gotten Tony to get them tickets to Macbeth. Well, after Tony had complained about Reindeer Games and Pointbreak stealing all his money, and by stealing he meant that he donated a large sum to Shakespeare in the Park because he’s a nice person and got tickets in return. But that’s besides the point.

On the evening of the play the trio made it to the park, Peter wearing pretty much normal clothes, Thor wearing his hair back in a bun with jeans, a grey shirt, and a green jacket, and Loki wearing an entirely black suit.

“You look like a witch again.” Thor commented. Loki stuck his tongue out at Thor childishly in retaliation while Peter laughed.  

Throughout the play Peter laughed and cried. Thor found the entire thing amusing and was confused at Peter’s emotions.

“Why are you crying friend Peter?” Thor asked. “This is a funny part.”

“Thor, Banquo literally just died. He’s such a good person and Macbeth just had him killed _in front of his son_. How is that happy?” Peter responded incredulously.

“Why it reminds me of a battle- “Thor began before Loki shushed him.

Loki seemed pretty unperturbed during the performance, although Peter could have _sworn_ he saw him grin when Duncan was stabbed.

…

“So, what did you think Thor?” Peter asked as they left the park.

“It was overall quite amusing.” Thor concluded.

Peter stared at him openmouthed, then shut his mouth. “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“I quite enjoyed the trickery.” Loki commented thoughtfully.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Of course, you did.” He said sarcastically. Then he thought for a moment. “Hey Loki, we made it through an entire event without you stabbing Thor!”

“Well…” Loki said slyly. Peter looked over at Thor and saw a knife protruding from his bicep. Thor seemed unbothered by this new development.

“ _Loki…_ ”


	5. Natasha and Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Natasha, Lila, and Cooper go with Peter to the Central Park Zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can totally see Clint taking his kids to the zoo, like it just seems like the domesticey sort of thing he'd do, especially with Nat tagging along. And Peter is a child at heart and will always love the zoo.
> 
> I did so many random google searches for this one cause I wanted the info to be accurate and then I was like screw it and just made stuff up myself. It was great.

“According to this informational packet there’s even a 4D theater!” Peter exclaimed, holding the pamphlet out to Clint. Clint took one of his hands off the steering wheel to swat at Peter’s hand, hitting the packet into Natasha’s lap.

“Clint, you just passed the parking lot entrance.” Nat pointed out, picking up the pamphlet and fingering through it.

“I know that.” Clint gritted, finding a U-turn and going back to the parking lot. He found a spot and parked. Everyone climbed out of the car and gathered near the trunk.

“Does everyone have everything they need?” Clint asked, looking around then staring pointedly at Peter. “Because I’m _not_ coming back to the car.”

Peter put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ve got everything.” He answered, pointing to his backpack.

“We’re going to the zoo!” Cooper exclaimed, pumping a fist and taking off towards the entrance.

“We’re already at the zoo.” Lila corrected, shaking her head at her brother’s antics, then running after him.

“If you get run over by a car, you’re explaining that to your mother yourself.” Clint warned, calling after him. The kids slowed down immediately, that statement apparently more of a threat then Peter took it to be.

“Hey Clint, there’s a monkey exhibit here. I bet you’d fit right in.” Natasha commented, still thumbing through the packet as she walked.

“Ha-ha very funny- Cooper, Lila, get back here!” Clint called, his children running just a bit too far for his liking. They turned around and grinned at him mischievously before continuing on, walking at a fast pace and nudging each other. “God, why did I agree to this? This is a terrible idea.

“Because I suggested this _amazing_ idea.” Peter replied, almost skipping with excitement. He hadn’t been to a zoo since he was really little with his mom and dad and he didn’t really remember the experience. It wasn’t that Ben and May hadn’t ever wanted to take him, but money was tight. Then with Ben’s death and then May’s a couple years later, Peter just never had the chance to go again.

That is until Peter had come across an ad for the Central Park Zoo on the internet while watching vine compilations. He immediately had gone to Tony with the idea, who had suggested bringing it up to Clint. Clint took advantage of the idea to give Laura a day off to relax. He’d talked Wanda and Bucky into babysitting Nathaniel (Bucky hadn’t been necessarily opposed to babysitting duty, but he had gone and hidden every magnet in the common room), then had gotten Natasha to go along with Peter, him, and the kids to the zoo.

Clint, Nat, and Peter walked up to the two Barton children who were grinning by a fountain.

“From now on we’re sticking together. Does everyone understand?” Clint ordered, taking on what Peter dubbed his ‘dad voice’. The kids nodded and at Clint’s glance in his direction, Peter nodded as well.

“Hello, how can I help you?” The attendant at ticket sales asked as they walked up. Peter noticed her nametag read Marsha.

“Hi, can I get 3 adult tickets and 2 child tickets please?” Clint asked, giving her a smile.

“That will be $89.75, and I will need to see an id.” Marsha replied. Clint showed her his drivers license and passed over his Stark Industries credit card, funded by Tony because contrary to popular belief, he could be nice sometimes.

Marsha checked Clint’s id and inserted the credit card into her machine, which printed out 5 tickets. She held them out to Clint. “Here you go, have a nice day!”

“You too.” Clint shooed his kids and Peter away from the ticket booth and to the entrance, Nat following closely behind, amused.

They made it through the entrance, turning in their tickets, and got their bags checked. Peter was surprised that they didn’t search Nat’s body because he knew for a fact, she at least had four knives on her, all of which were against the rules.

“Where to first?” Clint asked, looking around the group.

“Sea lions!” Cooper shouted.

“Sea lions are boring. I want to see red pandas!” Lila exclaimed, shooting a glare at her brother.

“I think that we should go see Alex, the king of New York City.” Peter inputted, grinning.

“Who’s Alex?” Cooper asked, glancing at Peter quizzically. Lila matched her brother’s look of confusion.

“Have you guys really never seen Madagascar? It’s like a classic.” Peter asked in disbelief. The two kids shook their heads. “That is extremely sad and needs to get fixed. We’re having a movie night sometime and watching Madagascar.”

“We’re going to birds first, then insects.” Nat announced, bringing the conversation back to the task at hand. Lila and Cooper pouted but knew that Nat was like their mom; once her mind was made up, it wasn’t going to change. However, they got over themselves pretty quickly and bounced towards the bird enclosures.

“So, what birds are we looking for specifically?” Peter inquired. He had a hunch but wanted to be sure.

“Hawks.” Nat said, grinning. Clint rolled his eyes and his kids burst out in laughter.

“Macaws, crows, who keeps crows in a zoo? Oh, here they are, hawks.” Peter listed, stopping in front of the hawk enclosure.

“Oooo they’re so pretty.” Lila cooed. The hawks’ brown patterned feathers glinted in the sunlight. They flew gracefully around until one hit the window, stumbled a bit, then flew swiftly the other direction.

“Heh, that one’s like you dad!” Cooped yelled, pointing at the bird who had just hit the window. Peter bust out laughing and Clint rolled his eyes.

“Don’t think that I don’t know you wanted this to happen.” Clint said, looking at Nat while the others laughed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nat replied sweetly. Clint rolled his eyes and ushered the group to the spider exhibit.

In the spider exhibit were all different types of spiders, but Peter headed straight for one specific type.

“мама-паук, I found your friends.” Peter called, pointing to one of the glass tanks. Nat came over and looked at the spiders over his shoulder.

“Black widow.” Nat read.

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool, but they’re not the coolest.” Peter said, waving his hand.

“And what is the coolest?” Nat asked amusedly.

“The black widow standing behind me.” Peter replied grinning.

Nat engulfed the teenager in a hug. “I love you ребенок-паук.”

“Love you too мама-паук.”


	6. Scott and Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Cassie go with Peter to Midtown's Choral Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it! The final chapter of Totally Normal! I feel like this focuses a bit more on Cassie than on Scott but oh well. I love my little ant chika so :) 
> 
> I can't tell you all enough how much I love all the comments you all leave, you all are the greatest! 
> 
> The next fic in this series is going to be super fun and includes the entire team so stay tuned!

_‘You should do choir with me’_

_‘It’ll be fun’_

Ned was wrong. It was _not_ fun. And there was _no_ way Peter was getting involved in it.

Midtown was known for its math and science programs, it being a charter math and science school after all. A lesser known program, however, was the choral program which Ned had joined freshman year for some reason unbeknownst to Peter.

Peter hadn’t ever really been into singing, well, team karaoke nights were different than choral groups and that was all he was going to say about the matter and wasn’t planning on joining when Ned had asked him to. But Ned being Ned had insisted that Peter at least take a flyer, to MJ’s amusement.

“Uncle Peter!” Squealed a high-pitched voice. Peter jumped and knocked over his open backpack which was sitting on an island stool next to him, sending papers flying everywhere. He spun around to find Cassie staring at him, her expression a mixture between amused and mortified.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Peter!” Cassie apologized quickly, rushing towards him and starting to pick up papers.

“It’s not a big deal, they weren’t really organized in the first place.” Peter assured her as he also began to pick up papers.

“Hey Peanut- “Scott started, then stopped when he saw the mess. “Why does it look like the tornado that took Dorothy’s house came through here?”

Both Cassie and Peter started to explain at the same time, their words overlapping each other and sounding like the adults in the Peanuts comics.

Scott waved his hands to stop them. “One at a time.” He instructed, laughing.

“I came in and surprised Peter and then he went ‘bleh’ and knocked his backpack over and the papers went ‘poof’ and got everywhere!” Cassie exclaimed, using hand motions to articulate her words.

“Pretty much what she said, just minus the ‘bleh’ part, nobody says that except for Thor when he’s telling stories of Loki stabbing him.” Peter added.

“I love those stories!” Cassie said, lighting up.

“ _Of course_ you do.” Scott responded sarcastically. Then his eyes narrowed. “Hey what’s this?” He reached into the mess of papers and pulled out a pink sheet.

Peter only realized what it was a second too late. If he had known he would’ve made sure that no one at all saw it, but it was too late now.

“Come join the Midtown Choir.” Scott read aloud. Then he glanced up at Peter. “You’re thinking of joining chorus? The guy who couldn’t even sing his own theme song correctly?” He asked teasingly.

Peter’s ears reddened. “That was _one_ time, plus you’d think that they’d make the lyrics easier.” He grumbled, snatching the sheet. “No, I’m _not_ joining chorus.”

“But Uncle Peter! It’d be so much fun to go see you in a concert!” Cassie exclaimed, using her ‘cute eyes’ on Peter.

“Nope, not happing.” Peter said with finality. Cassie pouted and Peter felt a twinge of regret. Then he had an idea.

“Hey, you said you wanted to go to a concert, right?” Peter asked, starting to grin.

“Yeah, why?” Cassie responded; her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Do you remember my friend Ned?”

…

Cassie had been ecstatic about the idea of going and seeing Ned in the choral concert. Almost as ecstatic as Peter was since it meant he had a good reason _not_ to join chorus. You couldn’t be in the audience if you were performing.

Ned on the other hand had completely frozen when Peter told him the plan.

“I think you broke him.” MJ commented, looking up from her book and taking a bite of her apple.

“Ned. Earth to Ned.” Peter said slowly, snapping in front of his friend’s face.

Ned shook his head and looked directly at Peter. “Wait, so let me get this clear.” He said tentatively.

“You aren’t going to join chorus.”

“Yes.”

“But you’re going to come to my concert.”

“Correct again.”

“And you’re coming with Antman and Antman’s daughter, an actual _Avenger_ and his kid.”

“Yep.”

Ned’s eyes widened. “Oh my god there’s going to be an actual Avenger at my concert!” He whispered, starstruck. MJ threw a red M&M at his face and he blinked as it bounced off his forehead.

Peter turned to her. “Ok, where the heck do you keep getting those?” He asked exasperatedly.

“Somewhere.” MJ answered smiling slightly. She went back to her book. Peter gaped at her, wanting to ask another question but decided against it.

“Ok, so, about the fact that Antman is coming to my concert- “Ned started, and Peter groaned.

…

“Cassie, Peter, we have to leave in 5 minutes!” Scott called down the hallway.

Peter and Cassie were in Peter’s room getting ready. Cassie and Scott stayed on the floor above the common floor in guest rooms, but she had invited herself up to his room to get ready. Not that Peter minded. She _was_ his favorite 10 year old after all.

“Cassie you almost done in there?” Peter asked, glancing at his bathroom door. Cassie had kicked him out while he was fixing his hair so she could get changed.

The door opened and Cassie spun out, stopping not so gracefully with a dramatic pose. “How do I look?” She asked, smiling widely.

She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees and a leaf headband, her hair left down and brushed nicely. Her red glittery shoes glittered under the lights.

“You look amazing.” Peter told her, grinning. He offered her his arm and she looped her hand through it. Together they went down the hallway and met Scott in the Penthouse living area. Tony hadn’t been too happy about letting him up there, but one look from Peter and he had given Scott temporary access, emphasis on temporary.

“Wow, Peanut you look beautiful! And even Peter cleaned up nicely.” Scott said as they entered, grinning.

Peter rolled his eyes at the gentle dig. He’d changed out of his school clothes for the most part, exchanging his jeans for a pair of tan kakis. With the science pun shirt, he’d worn that day and his worn black converse his look was complete. If he doesn’t get credit for that, he should at least get credit for the fact that he fixed his hair, so it didn’t look like a complete mess. Now it just looked like a tiny mess.

“Let’s get going.” Scott said, leading them to the elevator. “We wouldn’t want to be late.”

…

The concert itself was really well done; Peter was very proud of his friend for his hard work. He was also _really_ glad he hadn’t joined chorus because he was convinced, he would’ve ruined all 3 songs the group sang.

Cassie had found the whole thing fascinating, having never been to a concert before. Half of the fun for both Scott and Peter was watching her fact throughout the pieces. Her expressions of pure awe were amazing.

Once it was over the trio went to find Ned. They fought through the masses of people until Cassie spotted him. She raced up and tackled him from behind, engulfing him in a hug. Ned’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening and who was hugging him, and slowly moved his arms to hug back.

“You did amazing!” Cassie exclaimed once Peter and Scott had caught up and she’d let go of Ned.

 Ned seemed to have gotten over his starstruckness for the most part and grinned. “Thanks!”

“Yeah, that was great man, but I’m still glad I didn’t join.” Peter told him, smiling.

“But you would’ve done great!” Ned protested playfully.

Scott gave him a look of mock surprise. “This is the kid who _messed up his own theme song_.”

Ned burst out laughing and turned to Peter. “You messed up your own theme song? How did you manage that?”

Peter’s entire face turned beet red. “It was _one_ time!” He muttered under his breath, but clearly not quietly enough as not only did Ned laugh harder, but Cassie and Scott joined in.

“Ugh, I give up.” Peter said, groaning and slumping his posture.

Cassie patted him on the arm. “Don’t worry Peter, we love you no matter what.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr (I take requests and if you ever want to talk, I'm your gal) - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
